Vending machines
Vending machines appear frequently throughout the game, allowing the player to buy items without having to rely purely on the random ones included in the map. All can be destroyed with bombs, which will cause the machine to explode, sending debris and several coins flying into the air. Banks Bank machines are teal, with an enlarged gold coin rotating on top. There are four options on the main menu: Banking, Shop, Sell, and Storage. Banking allows the player to withdraw or deposit money from the account, whose amount does not reset between games and is displayed at the top of the bank's screen during transactions. Thus, money deposited will still be there after the player dies, and can be withdrawn again at any bank. The Shop option allows the player to spend money on one of three things: Last Will, Discount, and Life Insurance. Last Will costs $30, and buying it will cause the machine to dispense an item resembling a piece of paper; so long as the player has this item, even in the backpack, all keycards, bullets, and money will be retained upon death (money being deposited in the bank, not given to the player at the start of the next game). Purchasing Discount will reduce prices on all items, including banks, and can be bought in multiple levels, each increasing the discount by 10% of base price. The third option, Life Insurance, is also bought incrementally, with each level increasing the amount of money (no items included) retained on death by 10% of the total. The Sell option allows players to sell items, bombs, and spare bullets for extra money. Most items sell for only $5, the main exceptions being the three ore types, light, medium, and heavy, which sell for $20, $35, and $100 respectively. Sold items can not be retrieved. The Storage option works similarly to the Banking option: the player can store any item in the machine, and it will remain there across all games until it is removed again. This is especially useful for keeping particularly useful or rare items, such as those found behind walls, for future use. Medbays Medbays are pink machines, featuring a large rotating pink and green pill on top. Items/services in stock vary from machine to machine, and prices vary by floor, increasing as the game progresses. Purchase options may include: * Heal: costs $20 at game start, heals one heart of health. Each machine has three, and will run out after the three are purchased. * Max Life Up: costs $60 at game start, adds another 60 for each level the player progresses. Permanently increases max health by one, barring the side effect of a Blessed Gem coming into play. * Red Potion: $30 at start, dispenses a red potion that can be carried with the player. * Antidote: $20 at start, dispenses a greenish potion that cures poison and can be carried until needed. * Repellant: $20 at start, dispenses a small vial that discourages wasps and snakes from attacking the player when carried. * Speed Pills: $20 at start, dispenses a single speed pill. * Focus Pills: $20 at start, dispenses a single focus pill. * Gold Potion: $80 at start, dispenses potion that heals three hearts and cures poison, which can be carried with the player. * Reload+: costs $20 at start, price does not increase incrementally. Permanently increases number of bullets reloaded when the reload button is hit, and can only be bought five times. Machine does not run out unless the player maxes out after five total purchases. * Bullet Magnet+: costs $40 at start, permanently increases the range of bullet attraction. Can only be purchased twice per game. Base price increases gradually by level, but second purchase is always base price + $30. * Coin Magnet+: same pricing and behavior as Bullet Magnet+, but increases coin attraction radius. * Carry+: $32 at start, increases max number of a single item that can be carried in player inventory by one. * (check for more items) Bullets and Stuff Machines These machines are either green or orange with a large rotating bullet on top. Items in stock vary from one machine to another. Like medbays, the prices increase as the player reaches higher game levels. Items available include: * Bullets: more commonly available than most items. Cost $10 at game start, increasing by increments of $10. * Bombs: $10, machine dispenses a bomb. * Backpack: costs $40 at level one. Allows the player to hold two different types of items. Items with passive effects will not grant those effects when they are stored in the backpack, with the exception of Last Will and Blessed Gem. Can not be bought a second time. * Rocket: $30, dispenses a rocket, which, when used, launches directly forward from the player's crosshairs and explodes on impact. * Homing Bomb: $30 base price, dispenses a bomb, which, when thrown, will seek the nearest enemy, and will detonate either on contact or when the timer runs out. * Mega Bomb: $20, gives player a mega bomb, which releases three regular bombs on detonation. * Knife: $30, allows the player to kill enemies (not counting turrets) within a certain range without bullets. * Mines: $10, dispenses a mine that can be dropped and will explode if an enemy (or the player) passes over it.